Captivated
by PancakesAndSunshine
Summary: Multi-pairing fic. I have no witty summary for it. This is my first multi-ship, so be nice! Hope you enjoy! R&R, please.


**Author's Note: Hello, hello! Here's a one-shot fic for any pairing. I hope you guys enjoy this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

He snuck his hands under her shirt and gently caressed the smooth stomach of her skin, his fingers tracing circles around her bellybutton. Her insides fluttered at his touch; she longed to be with him, she longed to grow old and spend the rest of his life with him.

Of course, he wanted to do the same with her.

"You're beautiful," he muttered softly into her ear, lightly nibbling on the outside of it. He tucked her hair behind her ear, indulging in the sight of her perfect face.

"I love you," she whispered, turning her gaze towards him. He pressed his lips to hers, entangling his fingers in her hair.

She moaned against his lips, melting herself into him. He lifted her by her waist and pulled her on top of him, his hands gripping onto her shirt.

As the kiss elevated, he began to chew softly on her bottom lip, rolling it in between his teeth. She wrapped her thighs around his torso and rested her hands on his shoulders.

They broke away, still relishing the feeling of their passionate moment. She leaned back and settled comfortably into the crook of his shoulder, her head resting on his chest. He played with a loose strand of hair, rubbing it in between his forefinger and thumb. He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Your feet are freezing," he mumbled, the warm skin of his legs leaving a tingling sensation on her cold feet. She giggled at his touch.

"I know. Can you warm them up for me please?" she asked, propping herself up on a soft pillow. He smiled and obliged, wrapping his hands around her feet. She giggled as he rubbed her feet with his warm hands.

"Thank you," she mumbled, drifting into a soothing state as he massaged her feet.

"Of course," he murmured.

He continued to roll his fingers on her feet, warming them up.

"I am so tired," she whispered, turning over and groaning. He removed his hands from her feet and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Then sleep," he teased.

"But I don't want to," she pouted. He rolled his eyes with a grin.

"Fine, you don't have to. But just know that when you fall asleep, I'll be here when you wake up," he promised, pressing his lips to the tip of her nose.

"You are so sweet," she cooed, looking up at him. He stared into her perfect eyes, giving himself an 'eye-gasm' as he raked his eyes over every curve of her face; the perfect cheekbones, the way her eye sockets dipped in just right.

"Did I already say you were beautiful?"

"Yes, you did. But, I don't have a problem with you saying it again," she teased lightly.

"Oh, don't you flatter yourself," he frowned, grinning immediately after.

"You know it's true," she argued playfully. He reached over and pushed the button on the alarm clock/radio contraption resting on the night stand.

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful_

_Stop me and steal my breath_

_And emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky_

_Never revealing their depth__  
><em>_and tell me that we belong together_

_And dress it up with the trappings of love_

_I'll be captivated; I'll hang from your lips_

_Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

"I love this song," she said in a light voice.

"I do too," he replied in agreement.

They lay together as the song carried on, floating through the otherwise empty apartment.

"Do you think we'll ever have kids?" she asked.

"If you want," he replied, "But with this job? Good luck."

"I know. I think it'll be good for him or her though. Maybe then we'll have a future FBI agent of our own," she said wistfully.

"You think so?" he asked, rubbing her shoulder then kissing it.

"Yeah, but only if you think it's a good idea," he said.

"Would you rather have a girl, or a boy?" she asked curiously.

"I don't mind. It's a life either way," he offered.

"You're right," she smiled.

"Before we talk children…" he said, trailing off.

"What?" she asked, shifting to face him.

"Hold on," he grinned slyly, holding up a finger and slipping out of the bed. She leaned back and frowned, but shrugged and closed her eyes.

"I'm back, but keep your eyes closed," he instructed from the doorway.

"Okay," she giggled, a knot forming in her stomach. He made his way quickly from the door to the other side of the bed and got down on one knee. He opened up the box and smiled, butterflies taking kickboxing classes in his stomach.

"Okay, open your eyes," he said. Her eyes fluttered open to see a beautiful diamond ring glittering in front of her.

"Oh my God…" she trailed.

"Look, I love you. And you know that. But, I just want to spend forever and a day with you. Please… Just please say yes," he begged on the ground.

"Oh God… Yes! Yes, oh my God, yes!" she shrieked. He knelt still, dumbfounded.

"Wh-are you serious?" he asked, a smile forming on his face.

"Hell yeah, I'm serious!" she cried, thrusting herself into his arms. He staggered backwards, receiving her happily.

"I love you so much," he mumbled into her shoulder.

"I love you too," she replied tearfully.

The rest of the night was spent passionately and unrestrained; it was everything they had hoped for.

**Author's Note: The end! Hope you guys enjoyed! What ship was running through your head? :) Review please!**


End file.
